The Start of the Game
by Sheankelor
Summary: What was that first case that Harry and Severus worked on together? The first time that Fate played her game. Part of the Double 0 story, takes place inside of 'Fate's Game'.


_AN: This one is not beta'd. It was written because Yen asked for something. Admittedly about half of this was already typed out and I had forgotten about it, so I didn't write it all in the time frame given, Ladio. Enjoy your break material!_

_The Start of the Game_

Severus watched, disguised as Thomas Bendon, Harry, who was using a muggle disguise to be Derrick Smith, receive his Mastery in Curses and their breaking. This past year, while they were adjusting to their new names and becoming a couple, Harry had taken up studying curses, first as a hobby, but it had soon become a passion. Derrick Smith was just now getting his mastery, but it amused Severus to no end that Derrick already had a reputation in the field.

The wizards in Otterden had spread the word throughout all of Kent that the young man knew his stuff, since Harry had helped to remove a dozen or so curses for the shop owners. Harry, being Harry, couldn't turn down the request for help from others in Kent who tracked him down. Severus had spent many evenings tracking down strange houses off in the woods that Harry needed to work at the next morning. The wizards of Kent kept up the tradition of spreading the word making Derrick Smith's name well enough know that Gringotts had sent a representative to see if he would join them as one of their employees.

That had been an interesting morning.

_A knock sounded at the door as Harry flipped over the fried toast. "Are we expecting anyone this morning? Or a delivery?"_

_Severus shook his head, and went to answer the door. Staring down at the disguised goblin, Severus wondered what was going on. The Ministry of Magic typically sent owls and the Muggle Ministry sent letters or called. "Good morning, how can I help you?"_

_The goblin gave him a startled look before getting control of himself. "I am here to see Mr. Derrick Smith. Gringotts business, Mr. Snape."  
><em>

_Stepping to the side he had allowed the goblin into the entry hall. "It is now Thomas Bendon. And you are?"_

"_Snaggletooth. I shall make a note on your account, Mr. Bendon." Snaggletooth looked about for this main reason for being there._

"_Do make sure that it is done in such a way that it is not known to most that Severus Snape is Thomas Bendon. The Ministry went through a lot of trouble to keep the two names separate." Severus gestured for the goblin to precede him into the living room. _

"_Of course, Mr. Bendon."_

_Severus nodded. "I will go collect Mr. Smith for you."_

_Snaggletooth's eyes widened when Harry walked through the door. "Mr. Potter, am I to assume that you are Mr. Derrick Smith?"_

_Harry flashed a smile at the goblin as he sat down across from him. "That is what I am currently known as."_

"_If you would do me the honor of making me the manager of your account, I shall be sure to keep this name change a secret as well as allow you access to your accounts." Snaggletooth waited, hoping that he hadn't overstepped his bounds. _

_Severus settled next to Harry. "And what credentials besides you secrecy do you bring to this position. Surely, the Potter accounts already have a manger."_

"_The previous manager was removed from his position after the attack on Gringotts. The goblins at our branch and all the branches in the United Kingdom understand the cause of your actions, Mr. Smith, but I fear that the international branches do not have the understanding that we do. Several of the upper directors of the bank decided that it was a child's unschooled temper-tantrum at his manager's inability to work the accounts or explain them to the child." He smiled at the laugh that Potter gave. "Yes, we do understand. Our branch was able to save the previous manager's life, but were unable to find you to have you choose a new manager."_

"_Your credentials?" Severus waited patiently._

"_I am currently the manager of the Black family account, which is also one of Mr. Potter's. Allowing me to take over the other account would consolidate all of his accounts under one manager and make them more profitable." Snaggletooth turned his attention back to Mr. Potter. "I would need your signature, and once I have permission, I will set up Mr. Smith an account that can pull from both the Potter and Black accounts when the need arises. I can also send missives to Mr. Smith about all three of his accounts."_

_Harry studied the goblin for a long moment before nodding. "I will accept, as long as Mr. Derrick Smith's name is not noticeable linked to Mr. Harry Potter's."_

"_Of course. I will stop back with the proper forms tomorrow if that will be convenient?"_

"_The morning, as we will be busy tomorrow afternoon." Harry leaned forward, his hands clasped lightly together. "Now that that business is handled, why did you come to find Derrick Smith, Snaggletooth?"_

"_Gringotts wished to extend Mr. Derrick Smith an offer of employment as a curse breaker for our bank, but as circumstances stand, I fear that that offer has been withdrawn." Dark beady eyes studied Potter to see if he would understand why._

"_Ah, for the reasons stated earlier – the international branches, even through they see my previous actions as a childish temper-tantrum it was still directed at the bank and destroyed bank property. And, as you were able to tell who I was by sight, they would as well. Of course, the cost of rebuilding the bank has been covered, but they will not approve of my employment. Then all that is left is to see you tomorrow with my accounts paperwork." Harry stood, ready to head back to the kitchen._

_Snaggletooth nodded. "What I can do for you, Mr. Smith, is to spread the word that you are currently free-lancing in the field and are willing to work as a consultant on Gringotts jobs if they need you. It will help to get you name out there internationally."_

"_The bank will not feel insulted that I declined their offer?" _

_Snaggletooth smiled. "I will tell them that you were grateful for the offer but did not feel as if you were experienced enough for the position. You are hoping to gain the experience by going free-lance. That way the bank will be more inclined to offer you consultant jobs. A win for both of us, Mr. Smith."_

Harry had accepted that and through the arrangement, he already had two jobs to complete after this ceremony.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A few months later …

"Severus, I am off to Austria. The Abercron Import Company is willing to pay me double to come. I can't pass that up." Harry rested against the door frame, watching as Severus stirred a cauldron that was bubbling merrily.

Severus set the stirring rod on its rest and turned to Harry as he asked, "When are you leaving?"

"They want me there this evening." Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I know, short notice. I have to leave in about an hour to get the portkey and make it there."

"An hour?" Severus eyed his potion before casting a stasis spell on it. "I think I shall help you pack."

As they headed up the stairwell to their room, Harry wasn't sure Severus would be that much help, but he was more than willing to enjoy the distraction.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Brighton watched as Smith carefully examined the artefacts that were scattered across the workbench. "These are the ones that most concern us. We fear that they might not be legally in our country, as we have no record of them being collected. We have their shipping notices, but not an order."

Harry gave an absent minded nod as he cast a detection spell – one that would not damage the artefacts.

"As we have a these concerns we have requested help with determining their history; therefore, Mr. Smith, you shall have a partner to work with."

Harry looked up and focused on Brighton. He had it in his contract that he didn't work with people – there was a less chance of him being identified as Harry Potter that way. "I do not work with a partner. I discussed this with your superiors before I accepted this job."

"Yes, yes – but this man will not be in harms way. He will be able to work with you and we will have our answers. We do not like shipping items out without an order invoice."

Brighton walked to the door, gesturing Smith to follow him. "Now, come, I will introduce you to him."

Harry didn't move from where he was working.

Brighton frowned and opened the door. "Mr. Potter, please come in. Mr. Smith is currently unable to leave his workstation."

Harry's head shot up at the name Potter, and he forced his eyes to narrow when Severus Snape walked through the door. He could see the shock in Severus' eyes in the split second it took for the man's eyes to become black tunnels once again.

"Mr. Smith," Severus nodded at Harry glad to see an impersonal expression on his face.

"Mr. Potter," Harry nodded back, "as I was informing Mr. Brighton, I do not typically work in collaboration with anyone."

"I fear that for this case, you must. Our areas of expertise dove tail together. It will take both of us to determine the curses on the objects and how they came to be here."

Harry leaned against the wall behind him, a frown wrinkling his brow as he considered Severus and Brighton. There was no question of him actually denying Severus' help, but he was worried what it meant when the SIS was involved in on the case. "You will not be attempting to lift the curses?"

Severus shook his head, knowing that Harry was now playing his part. Soon they would be alone and they could talk in earnest. "That is your area of expertise. I shall be working on the origin and the final destination of the objects."

Harry nodded and turned his attention back to Brighton. "We shall get this done as soon as possible."

Brighton smiled in relief.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus followed Harry to a meeting room and then added a few more privacy wards on top of the ones that Harry cast.

The door closed behind him and then his arms were full of Harry.

"What are you truly doing here?" The words were spoken through kisses pressed against Severus' neck.

"Exactly what you were told I was doing." Severus ran his hands up Harry's back, pressing the younger man tighter against him, savouring the feel of him there. "The Wizarding Ministry believes that those objects are destined for the Muggle museums of London – which ones they are not sure. The shipping papers are vague." Severus flipped Harry so that his back was to the wall. "My task is to find that out and to determine if they are stolen artifacts or looted ones."

As those words left his lips, Severus felt Harry's kissed finally make it to them. Pressing forward, he pinned Harry to the wall, and his leg slipped between Harry's thighs.

A groan was ripped from both of them, as they felt their budding erections press against the others thigh.

Harry's hands moved purposefully and soon had Severus' shirt untucked and his fingers on warm skin. He gasped slightly when Severus tweaked his nipples through the cloth of his shirt. Rocking forward, he pressed into Severus, his kiss becoming more forceful and passionate.

Severus returned the kiss full on and his hands worked on the buttons that kept him for Harry's skin. It had been too long - he knew that neither of them were going to stop. Harry's hand on his hips were pulling him in, grinding them together. Their lips only left the others to trail kisses over jawlines, checks, and necks.

Before too long, both of them climaxed, shudders wracking their bodies, their breaths coming in gasps.

Dropping his head to Severus' shoulder, Harry cast a cleansing spell and felt Severus cast a freshening one.

"Where are you staying?" Harry hoped Severus' answer was close enough that they could slip into each others room.

"A hotel near here. Brighton said you were there as well. We should be only doors away from each other, he wanted us to be able to met easily."

A smile curved Harry's lips. That made life easier.

"Okay, Mr. Potter..." Harry leaned back and stared up into Severus' eyes. "Why Potter?"

"It is a common name, and it reminded me of you."

"Very well. Let's get busy. We have curses to break and artifacts to place."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Brighton watched the two men carefully. Smith and Potter had both been adamant about working alone and he could tell it in how they portioned out their tasks. Normally when they had teams collaborating on a task, everyone would participate in all parts, or at least watch the other. Not these two.

Smith would work on determining the curses on his own. He would then tell Potter what they were, where they typically were cast at, and their country of origin. Sometime he would inform the man on what they did.

Potter would come in once or twice a day, let Smith know they countries he was investigating, and possible curses to look for.

It took a three weeks for them to finish their tasks. Potter strode into Brighton's office and set a single piece of parchment on his desk.

"These are where they are from, where they are going, and what they were intended to do. Smith has cancelled the charms that would set off the curses. I would suggest you return the artefacts back to their counties of origin and have them investigate the thefts."

With that, the man spun about and left his office.

Later that afternoon, Smith had signed off on the artefacts, and Brighton verified that none were missing. Accepting his pay, Smith left just as quickly as Potter.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry dropped on to the sofa. "That was strange. How did we both end up on the same case?"

Severus shook his head slowly as he sank down next to Harry. "I have no idea, but it did go faster since I knew I could trust you."

Harry stretched his legs over Severus' thighs, and leaned back against the arm of the sofa. "That it did... that it did."


End file.
